The present invention relates to a novel apparatus for stabilizing a load cell which may be used in security applications.
Maintaining security of a facility is often accomplished by restricting access to the security area through specific points of entry. In many areas these points of entry have been automated to increase security and to save expenditures of labor. In certain situations points of entry to a security enclosure are exposed to the elements, being outside the security edifice. Security enclosures have been used in the out-of-doors type of security entrance and have included floor plates which detect the presence of a body thereat. Also, security enclosures of this type have included sides and roofs to protect the detecting equipment which is often electronic in nature. Security enclosures are often subjected to forces which unintentionally activate the sensing devices heretofore described, such as those originating from the wind, domesticated animals and the like. Preventing the activation of a load cell, in particular, which is normally connected to a suspended floor plate is a problem which has not been solved adequately in the prior art. Provision of such a solution would be a great advance in the field of automated security equipment.